totalawesomelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Dog of War
Dog of War is a mutated slimy creep of a creture. Working both for the Court of Admins. and himself, Dog of War is secretly trying to take over Totalawesomeland. He is the arch enemy of Syrath, competeing with him for who is more evil. Dog of War weilds the Traitormace, a weapon of destruction that was forged by the elves. He is evil to the lowest degree, going so far low as stealing sweets from babies. He lives in the Tower of the Astromancer. Dog of War has maruaded over sevaral wikis, hoping to become an admin, but never has (apart from on Batman fanon wiki but nobody knows about that). History Early life Dog of War was born to normal parents who were so shcoked at his downright ugliness they kicked him out the house. Dog of War was so upset angry that he turned evil on the spot. Meanwhile, the being known as Cal was jumping universes fighting Canon Breaker. He passed Dog of Wars reality, leaving a small "tear" that led to Totalawesomeland. Dog of War, being curious, followed Cal. He entred Totalawesomeland, interested. The Court of Admins tried to persude him to be good and follow their command. However, being the snobbish git he is, Dog of War allied to Canon Breaker, thinking he was getting a shortcut to power, rather than be in the thrall of Total Immortal. It was then he changed his name to Dog of War. The Great Betrayal Dog of War spent a few years wreacking stuff with Canon Breaker Tower of the Astromancer Dog of Wars home is the Tower of the Astromancer. This tower has an observetory built on top of it and huge skulls carved upon it. The tower is huge, easily 40 metures high. It is located in the Pincer, east of Totalawesomeland. Personality Dog of War is a snivviling creep of a creture. He is sneaky, and foul mouthed. Sometimes he acts all nice, but don't let that fool you. Dog of War is , simply put, evil and backstabbing. Abilities and Traits Dog of War is the master of disguise, and can imetate anyone thanks to his magick powers. He has a cybernectic hand that transforms into the dreded Tratitormace. Equipment 'Traitormace' The Traitor Mace is the cossel mace built into Dog of Wars cybernectic arm. Dog of War usally mashes peoples faces in when backstabbing them. It was forged by the elves. 'Cloak of Annouymous' Using simaler systems to that of Canon Breaker, Dog of War uses this cloak to hide himself . It makes the wearer INVISBLE, which is why it is guarded heavily by Dog of War. 'Cybernectic arm' Dog of War has a cybernectic arm. It can transform into the Traitormace. Relations Friends and allies Dog of War has said he has had allies, such as Canon Breaker, but the truth is he has none. Enemies Everyone in Totalawesomeland! 'Syrath' Syrath is Dog of Wars sworn emeney and rival. Ever competeing for supreme evilness, Dog of War acturly hates Syrath more than the Court of Admins, desperate Syrath wanting to kill them all as well. Syrath thinks Dog is a nuisance and has blocked him of Twevil, an evil Anti-Social Networking site and labeled him as a prime foe of inttelegance. Dog of War responded by sending Syrath hate-mail. Quotes By About Gallery Dog of war.jpg|Dog of War without armour and wearing a cheap rolex Trivia *Dog of War loves sweetcorn, but hates peas *Dog of War cut off his arm after a bet with Syrath *Dog of War hobbies include astromaney Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Evil Category:Mutants Category:Dog of War